Legendary
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Be not afraid of legends, child. For some are born, some are made, and some are thrust upon others. Like the Legends of Tomorrow, let me tell you about them. Read their stories. You might find yourself amongst the pages.
1. If Only

If Only

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Okay, so this is a DC's Legends of Tomorrow fanfiction, but it's AU. Based off Disney's Descendants.**

 **Sue me.**

 _Ray Palmer: Prince Ben_

 _Leonard Snart: Mal_

 _Rip Hunter: Jay_

 _Sara Lance: Evie_

 _Kendra Saunders: Carlos_

 _Martin Stein: Fairy Godmother_

 _Mick Rory: Audrey_

 _Gideon: Chad_

 _Carter Hall: Lonnie Li_

 _Jax Jackson: Jane Godmother_

 _Lindsay Carlisle: Doug_

 _Vandal Savage: Maleficent_

 _Damien Darhk: Evil Queen_

 _Valentina Vostok: Jafar_

 _Grant Wilson: Cruella de Vil_

 _Oliver Queen: King Beast_

 _Diana Lance: Queen Belle_

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

Leonard Snart was a feared man. He was not patient, he was terrifying, and he was cold.

His natural powers of ice made sure that he was one of the most feared people on the Isle of the Forgotten.

This made him an excellent leader. Especially to the likes of Rip Hunter, time manipulator, Sara Lance, trained assassin and advanced healing, and Kendra, part hawk.

In case you didn't know, the Isle of the forgotten was the place that King Oliver and Queen Diana booted all the villains and sidekicks to when Oliver was voted king of the United States of Star City. King Oliver stranded them there with a barrier to keep them on the island.

Fun, right?

Vandal Savage, the worst villain to ever walk the Earth, was the first to be rounded up and sent. Along with his four month old son, Leonard.

Next came Damien Darhk, Valentina Vastok, and Grant Wilson, the three worst behind Vandal Savage, and their kids, Sara, Kendra, and Rip.

The villains and their children were forced to live like this until King Oliver's sheltered (adopted) daughter; Raelynn Palmer came of age to be the new queen.

She made her first proclamation. The children of the villains that lived on the Isle of the Forgotten where to be gathered up and brought to live in Star City. That they were not their parents and deserved to be given a second chance.

Raelynn Palmer did, of course, make an adjustment period. They started small, with the children that needed their help the most.

And wouldn't you know it? Leonard and his gang of villains where on her list.

Leonard, Sara, Rip, and Kendra where rounded up and brought to Star City.

They met up with Raelynn the second their transport stopped.

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

The second he stepped out of the limo, Leonard was struck by how _warm_ it was in Star City, how _bright_.

Jeez, how clean did these people need to be?

He settled his gaze on the man who stepped forwards, then the beautiful young lady behind him.

"Hello!" The man cried, "Hi, I'm Professor Stein." He greeted them all with a smile that was too bright and too clean.

Leonard settled with a slight smirk and nod to this man. "Stein?" He asked. " _The_ Professor Stein? One half of Firestorm?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's me." Stein replied.

"I was always fond of your superhero progress, Professor. Particularly with Firestorm, I've always wondered who the other half was." Leonard questioned, gaze staying curious and polite, though his skin crawled with the disgusting tone in his own voice.

"Ah, that would be my son, Jefferson. You'll meet him later. For now, take time to relax and get to know your surroundings. I'm sure, Princess Raelynn will be happy to give you a tour." Stein looked back at the young girl behind him and was greeted with a bright, charming smile.

"Of course, Professor." She replied.

 _Oh my_ God _, this is gonna be a_ long _trip_.

Stein left and Princess Raelynn took a deep breath before approaching the four with a smile. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Ray-" She was cut off by a large, bulky man with a bald head and deep voice, who'd been standing next to her when they arrived.

"Princess Raelynn. Soon to be Queen." He said.

Raelynn sighed, the smile slipping from her face. Leonard tried not to care, but it managed to sneak in. Just a bit.

"And this is Mick Rory-"

"Her bodyguard. And boyfriend." He took Raelynn's hand and gave her a faked smile.

The only reason Leonard could tell was because the smile A) didn't reach nor match the emotion in his eyes, and B) Leonard had faked several smiles of his own over the course of his sixteen years of life. Especially with his father.

"Rory. Mick Rory. Yeah, know the name. Your daddy threw mine in jail." Leonard gave one of those faked smiles and held out a hand to give the son of the Flash a handshake.

Rory took it and the steam that rose from their palms told Leonard that he was a fire user. This would be fun.

"Hey, Mick. Why don't you go help Jax?" Raelynn asked, looking down at the ground. It was very clear they'd been fighting. Entirely too clear.

Leonard almost felt bad for the Princess. Almost.

Rory left without even so much as a goodbye and once he was gone, the Princess relaxed.

She took their hands; Sara's first, greeting each of the kids as she went down their line. "This is a massive occasion." She moved to Rip. "A day of reckoning has come." She moved to Kendra. "A day our people can begin to heal." She stood in front of Leonard.

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are." He interrupted, shaking her hand.

Raelynn's big brown eyes glittered, almost like she was happy to have been stopped, a far cry different from how Rory interrupted her. "Too much?" She asked and even with the glittery heels she was wearing, Leonard was still looking down at her.

"Little bit." Leonard replied with a smile. Not forced, but teetering on the edge. That was new.

"Well, then if we're skipping the welcome speech, let's get on with the tour." Raelynn gestured them all to follow her.

Leonard didn't know why he did it... almost eagerly.

He blamed the puppy dog eyes she threw at him every once in a while.

"Does King Oliver play darts and such often?" He wonders out loud as they passed his statue. He hadn't meant for Raelynn to overhear.

"Yeah, Mom makes him play in the garage." She paused, looking at him with a grin as he looked back at her.

And the banter.

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

Now, here they were about a month later, and a week after the super hero game, Saving the Civilian, where Raelynn had asked Leonard to be her date to the crowning.

Leonard suspected that Rory looked so pissed only because he'd been trumped by a villain.

Now, they were on a picnic. Apparently.

As they rested in the gazebo by the Enchanted Lake, Raelynn began to ask about life on the Isle.

"Have you ever done this before?" Raelynn asks as she hands him another frozen treat.

"Go on a date? No. On the Isle it's more like gang activity." He jokes and Raelynn actually laughs.

She _laughs_.

He simply looks at her, admiring her and how her tawny-caramel hair was lined with sunlight and how her coffee colored eyes glittered and glowed.

He realized with a sharp jolt that he'd fallen in love.

He'd _fallen in love_ with the _Princess of Star City_.

His father was going to _kill_ him.

Raelynn suddenly stood, pulling off her t-shirt and shorts and revealing the bathing suit underneath.

"Ray?" Leonard asked, looking surprised.

He was more concerned with the ribs he could almost count and the bruises that blended perfectly with her red and blue bathing suit.

Ray'd been hurt.

That made Leonard's blood boil.

He was interrupted by a hand in front of his face. "Swim with me." Raelynn said with a brilliant smile.

"Oh. _Oh_ , no. I think I'll just stay here and eat these..." He looked around, spotting the strawberries and picking one up, "Strawberries! I've literally _never_ had a strawberry before." He took a bite. "Mm!" The flavor burst to life on his tongue. " _Mm._ "

Raelynn, to Leonard's surprise, just laughed. "Okay, but you're missing out." She teased, and then she ran off and jumped into the deep water of the lake.

Leonard ate a few more strawberries and then stood, walking to the edge of the gazebo.

Ray was treading water. "Are you sure you won't come in?" She asked, looking up at Leonard with pleading eyes.

"Sorry." Leonard replied, sitting at the edge and letting his feet tuck in underneath him. "You're crazy you know!" He called as she swam out and under the water.

Leonard sighed, standing and going back to the picnic blanket he'd lain out for Ray.

Hundreds of millions of thoughts swirled around in his thought. Should he keep listening? Should he let his heart?

He'd walked a thin line up until then. He'd lost nothing. Something had always been missing though.

He couldn't decide what was wrong and what was right. Which way was he supposed to go?

If only he knew what his heart told him. He had no _idea_ what he was feeling and was this even real? Or was it all a dream?

Leonard couldn't read the signs that directed him, but maybe if he did, he could find a way to be who he was supposed to be.

He scoffed. Yeah, _if only._

Was he crazy? Was he sane? Perhaps maybe he could love Ray. Maybe he could let himself be loved in return.

Would she still be with him when the magic had all run out?

If only he knew what he felt. If only he knew the signs. Maybe then he could understand. Maybe then he'd know what to do.

Leonard sighed, looking down at the stone gazebo as Raelynn came out of the water and wrung out her braid.

He smiled at her as she came over and he offered her a towel.

 _If only._


	2. Protect

Protect

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AUs: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Royalty, Powers**

 _Protect_. That was all Lynette Snart knew, all she'd been trained for.

Protect Lisa. Protect the throne. Protect the prince.

Lynette had been trained since birth to protect the crowned King and his son, Raymond.

She'd been training to protect since she was born.

 _Protect_ was all she knew. All she'd ever been.

And when she was picked alongside Carter Hall and Jax Jackson to go on a mission with the Prince, her own instinct to protect was soon to be sated.

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

Lynette couldn't believe her luck!

She and her two good friends, Carter and Jax, had been handpicked by King Oliver himself for a mission to protect the Prince.

Everyone knew that only the best where chosen for King's precious children.

The princess (who'd have rather been a knight) Sara was coming with them as well, but only for added protection (because the princess was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. The prince would need some help).

They'd be traveling to the nearby kingdom of Central to solidify a truce with King Barry. Why the prince was going was anyone's guess, but Lynette had a few speculations.

Like the fact that there wasn't a Bond Mark on the Prince's neck and he was now 18, of marrying age, and the King's son Wallace was Alpha and 19 _and_ the Prince's scent told Lynette that he was Omega.

It almost made Lynette sick to think of the prince being in a marriage when he knew nothing about Prince Wallace, but it wasn't her place to speak out.

They headed out at first light on the fourteenth of March to get to the kingdom within the two week period they were provided with.

Lynette road next to the Prince while Jax and Carter road in front. Sara and her maidservant, Amaya, road behind.

The prince was deathly silent and still and Lynette would've almost believe they were traveling with a corpse had he not been breathing.

Jax and Carter talked excitedly to each other up a head, as did Sara and Amaya, but Lynette stayed silent.

They traveled like this for three days.

On the fourth day, they entered bandit territory and needed to be extremely careful.

 _Protect. Protect!_

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on their side, because twenty minutes into bandit territories, they were ambushed.

"Protect the Prince!" Sara shouted, immediately taking charge of the small group. "Lady Lynette!" She yelled, looking at her with fiery eyes.

Lynette nodded, taking the reins of her horse and snapping them. "This way, Your Highness." She said, and the Prince snapped the reins and followed her.

Lynette's heart beat in time with the horse's hoofs.

 _Protect! Protect! Protect!_

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

They weren't attacked again, so Lynette took that as a good sign.

They hid out in a cave for a while before Lynette deemed it safe enough to go on.

After a while, the Prince finally spoke up. "Where is my sister?" He asked quietly.

Lynette turned, surprised. "Well, I almost thought you weren't able to speak." She teased lightly. "Your sister and the rest of the guards will catch up when we get to the kingdom of Central. Right now, it's my job to get you there unharmed." Lynette replied, slowing the horse as they reached the river.

"We'll camp here for the night." Lynette decided slipping off her horse.

The Prince tried to get off as well, but only succeeded in getting his foot tangled in the straps and falling on the ground. "Ah!" He hit his head. "Ow."

Lynette chuckled. "Have you never ridden a horse before?" She asked as she got the Prince's foot unstuck and helped him off the ground.

"First time for everything?" The Prince replied, voice sounding questioning.

"First ti-." Lynette cut off. "Are you telling me this is the first time you've ridden a horse?"

"It's the first time I've been out of my _room_." The Prince replied, dusting off his pants.

Lynette looked at him with surprise written all over her face. "Outside your room... Oh, my dear God." She put her face in her hands.

"Is... Is that a problem?" The Prince asked and he was just so innocent and awkward Lynette didn't know what to do. "Lady Lynette?" He asked.

"No! No, it's just..." Lynette sighed. "Just call me Lynn, yeah?"

"Lynn... Okay and you can call me Ray." The Prince replied, giving Lynette a smile she wasn't worthy of.

"Your Highness-" Lynette started, but was cut off by the Prince.

"Ray." The look in his eyes was stubborn and determined.

"I-" Lynette sighed and nodded. "Ray." She said.

Ray grinned and Lynette smiled a small smile back.

 _Protect. Protect. Protect._

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

( _One week later_ )

"So, what's it like? Training as a knight?" Ray asked.

Lynn got the feeling that even if he'd wanted to, Ray would _never_ have been able to go through any sort of defense training.

King Oliver's misguided views on Omegas didn't stop at his son.

The entire royal court believed that Omegas where only good for breeding, which was another reason Lynn suspected Ray was getting married off. Omegas where supposedly too _delicate_ for matters of the court and ruling the kingdom. Omegas where supposed to be pregnant and securing the royal heirs, not dealing with politics and the royal affairs, which was probably the reason King Oliver had left Ray locked in his own room.

Lynn highly doubted that King Oliver would let Ray go through any sort of training to defend himself. Why would the _Prince_ need to defend himself when he had knights and such to do so for him?

"I could show you, but I don't think your father would approve." Lynn replied, swinging her sword through dense bushes to clear the path.

Ray sighed. "That's what I hear. He rarely approves of anything. I'm lucky he let me do things like _read a book_ or train my power-" Ray cut off, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Train your what?" Lynn asked. "What power?" She questioned.

"I-I shouldn't." Ray stammered, looking down and folding his hands.

"Ray, if I'm going to protect you, then I need to know what I'm dealing with. I need to know anything and everything of even the slightest important." Lynn told the Prince.

"Power. I can... If I concentrate hard enough I can control the Earth." Ray lifted a hand and his eyes glowed briefly, lighting up a stunning golden brown.

The Earth beneath Lynn's feet shifted and a huge slab of dirt and grass lifted from the ground with Lynette still standing on it.

It hovered a few miles above the ground and then sealed itself back into the ground.

"Well, it's certainly effective. I like mine better though, _Raymond."_

Ray looked at Lynn with such surprise, Lynn almost keeled over laughing.

"Here, I'll show you." And with that, Lynn drew in a breath and blew out in the direction Ray stood in.

Snowflakes blew over Ray's face and frost developed in his hair and a huge smile spread over Ray's face. "Cool!" He cried, shaking the frost and snow from his hair.

 _Protect. Protect. Protect._

Lynn smiled back and sighed. "I'll teach you to fight if you want me to, but when you get back home, I doubt you'll ever use it."

Ray's eyes lit up. "Show me?"

Lynn nodded. "You got it, Ray."

 _Protect! Protect! Protect_

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

( _Two days later_ )

Swords clashed and spun as they danced through the air.

"Push harder." Snapped Lynn as she ducked another strike.

Ray grunted as he swung again, getting faster and better with every strike.

Lynn was impressed with the speed he learned, Ray picked up everything she threw at him with efficiency and learned all the moves in seconds.

 _Protect. Protect. Protect_

"Not bad, Raymond." Lynn smiled, "You sure you haven't been taught?" She teased.

"No." Ray replied with a breathless grin, leaning just a bit on the sword.

 _Protect! Protect!_

"It's part of my power. I pick up things to learn and go through them fast and it all just kind of sticks in my brain." Ray sighed, looking at Lynn with a look of adoration.

Lynn laughed.

It was all cut short when Ray cried out, clutching his stomach and doubling over in pain.

Lynn rushed forward, catching the Prince as he fell. "Ray?" She asked.

"S-Sorry. I-It's too soon. Not s-supposed to happen until we got b-back." Ray gasped, panting and shivering and crying out and hurting.

"What?" Lynn asked. "You're going into Heat?"

Ray groaned in response and Lynn knew she needed to find shelter and fast.

 _Protect! Protect! _**_Protect!_**

"I'm gonna pick you up, Raymond, okay?" Lynn asked and she had to try _very_ hard to ignore the smell of sugar, oils, and earth.

"Okay." Ray replied and let Lynn pick him up to get him somewhere safe.

 _Protect. Protect. Protect._

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

They were lucky there was a cave nearby. And that they were outside bandit territory.

 _Protect._

Instinct screamed at Lynette to get the Omega somewhere safe. To protect. To breed. She had to squash down the last one.

 _Protect!_

The last thing she needed was to be beheaded for bedding the Prince when he was vulnerable.

Ray slipped into postHeat about an hour after they made it to the cave.

He pleaded and begged for an Alpha until Lynette thought about gagging him to shut him up, but she didn't. Mostly because of what happened next.

 _Protect! Protect! _**_Protect_**

"Please." Ray breathed. " _Please._ " He begged, writhing on the ground in a way that shouldn't have been seductive, but somehow was.

"Shh! Hush, Raymond. I can't take care of you, okay?" She snapped.

Ray's pure black eyes locked onto Lyn. His voice was just a whisper and he spoke. "Lynette." He whispered.

Lynette turned and stared, looking into Ray's eyes for the slightest sliver of tawny-caramel brown. There was none. "Ray?"

"Lynette." Ray repeated and the same brilliant smile crossed his lips.

Like he'd just figured out a new move. Like he'd just gotten the answer to the biggest problem he'd ever faced.

Lynette found herself smiling back and later as she lay against him, curling around him as he slept, she knew.

 _LoT~LoT~LoT_

( _Five days later_ )

Ray finally came out of Heat about four hours into the fifth day. It was so amazing to see the eyes of an Omega coming out of Heat.

The pupils didn't shrink as previously thought. No, the excess black faded from the eyes in a show of black ink. It drained back into the pupil slowly, revealing the Omega's true eye color beneath and it was truly amazing to watch.

Ray groaned softly as he came back to himself. "What happened?" He asked, looking around.

"You went into Heat. Don't worry, I didn't penetrate you, I just sat with you and we cuddled some." Lynn replied, sitting down next to him.

"I think... I think I said your name." Ray said, looking at Lynn with wide tawny-caramel eyes.

"Yeah, you also knew that I was a trained knight and I had a sister named Lisa Snart. Which I never told you, but it tells me all I need to know." Lynn stood, holding out her hand to the Prince.

Ray hesitantly took the hand. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"You never came across anything about your designation when you where learning?" Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ray shook his head.

"It means that you're my SoulMate and I'm yours. It means that you're my Omega. It means that I get to protect you." Lynn smiled and pulled the young Prince into a tight hug.

As Ray hugged Lynn back, she felt the steady thrumming of her heart beating against Ray's and it pulsed to the words that whispered in her head.

 _Protect. Protect. Protect._


	3. It's Going Down

It's Going Down

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Leonard was scared.

Ray had been kidnapped by Nyssa al Ghul and his sister, Lisa.

(Lisa wasn't a bad person, she'd apparently just fallen into the wrong crowd, like Nate Heywood had.)

Perhaps Leonard could have Raelynn bring Nate and Lisa and a few of the others to Star City. He thought that perhaps they'd like it there. Certainly more befitting of their talents.

Nyssa, however, was an awful person, and that was saying something because Leonard had ran around with her for a while, before he'd met Sara, Rip, and Kendra.

He watches Ray's face with a stoic expression, but those who knew him could see the panic behind his eyes.

Nyssa smiles as she looks over them and laughs when her gaze reaches her former girlfriend. "Still running with this crew, Sara? What a joke. Sure you won't join mine? I could show you a god time." She says seductively, fluttering her eyelashes and winking.

Sara's face says she wants to because she still loves Nyssa (and she always will, Nyssa was her first love), but she schools her features and shakes her head sharply. "Never in a million years, al Ghul." She snaps and Leonard can tell that it pains her to see Nyssa so angry and hurt.

Leonard pushes that back because he sees Lisa push at Ray and his heart flutters with a gasp at Raelynn's panic, worn clearly on her face as she looks down at the churning waters below. Leonard has no doubt that the water was also filled with sharks, Nyssa did so _love_ her theatrics.

Then he sees that Lisa is steadying Ray and that makes his heart jump because he thinks that perhaps Lisa knows that Leonard loves this Princess and she doesn't want his heart broken.

"I'll throw her overboard, there's killer sharks down there. Hand over the splicer or I'll let the good Princess be ripped apart." Nyssa threatens.

"Oh, please, don't be so stupid. You'll get the splicer, don't worry. No one needs to get hurt." Leonard replies, but his sarcastic grin threatens death if Ray is hurt. "You aren't intimidating, your bark is _far_ worse than your bite. Did you want to know who was the baddest of us all? Oh, I guess we'll be finding out tonight."

Nyssa's group breaks out a chant and Leonard rolls his eyes because this is _so_ very stupid.

 _"Let's go, bring it on, better give us what we want. It's the splicer for the crown, if you don't it's going down."_

Leonard feels pride as his own group breaks out a chant of their own.

" _Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give her up and do it now. If you don't its going down."_

Nyssa snarls as her group continues the chant.

 _"We want the splicer. Our else the Queen is gone. Your time is running out._

Leonard's team interjects sharply.

 _"You should really watch your mouth. Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, it's going down."_

It was then that Ray shouted out. "Len! You can't do this, it'll be a lose-lose anyway! There has to be a better plan." She then looked nervously at the brown skinned girl and speaks just as passionately. "Nyssa, please. I promise to give you a chance. You'll have you say, I promise!"

Nyssa just laughs. "Silly Queen. _You're_ gonna give _me_ a chance?" She asks and laughed again. "We don't take chances." She growls and the entire pirate crew all take up a new chant. _"Nyssa. Nyssa. Nyssa."_ Leonard rolls his eyes again, looking at Ray with a nervousness only she can see.

Nyssa steps up with Lisa by her side and Leonard turns his eyes to his golden haired villain. "Lisa." He says and there's the quick quirk of her lips and a twinkle in her blue eyes as she gives him an imperceptible nod. She'd be coming with him when they broke. She'd protect Ray.

Leonard quirks his own lips back and shifts his gaze to Nyssa. "You know, there's one thing you haven't counted on." He snaps.

His teams starts up their chant again.

"And what would that be?" Nyssa asks.

Lisa grins. "Me." Then, Nyssa is blindsided by Lisa's hit upside her head and she whistles for Nate to bring Raelynn. "Hurry up, Fishbait!" She snaps and Nate ducks hands and bodies as he quickly and efficiently brings Ray to Leonard and Lisa. They cover the pair as Leonard cuts away Ray's bonds and they share a quick hug before making their escape with the rest of the team, Lisa, and Nate on their heels.

They can only breath properly once more when their all back in the limo and Leonard pulls Ray into a searing kiss. "I'm glad you're alright." He says, none of his iconic drawl in his voice.

Ray only smiles and lays her head on Leonard's shoulder.


	4. Chosen

Chosen

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Soulmate**

"Guess I'll have to make a choice." Leonard said, eyes narrowed and gaze heavy on Mick's face.

Mick immediately knew that Leonard wouldn't choose him.

Mick knew it for two reasons, A) he saw the longing look Leonard threw at Raelynn, and the lotus at Leonard's hip was in full bloom, same as the one on Ray's wrist, and B) Leonard wasn't acting like a thief or a criminal any more. Leonard was acting like a Legend.

Mick was not okay with this. He blamed Rip Hunter for corrupting his partner. Mick blamed Ray for existing at all.

Which, yeah, was petty, but the only reason he'd saved Raelynn at that prison was because he knew who she was and what she meant to his best friend and partner.

When he looked at Leonard, Mick knew immediately that his long time partner wouldn't choose him.

And even though he knew it, that didn't mean it didn't hurt when Leonard looked back at Sara and Kendra. Looked back at Ray and his features softened just a bit.

Then he looked back at Mick with enough ferocity to make Mick flinch.

Not visibly, but that's not the point.

Leonard looked back at Mick and Mick saw the choice that had been made long before the word ever crossed his lips.

"Chosen." Leonard snapped and pulled his gun, shooting two of the pirates and the battle was on.

Mick closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and started towards the reason for his anger.

Leonard may have chosen and Mick may tell himself that he doesn't care.

But, that didn't mean that it hurt any less.


End file.
